Alone, he needs saving
by darkchildlover
Summary: Yami has ignored his Hikari, Yugi is losing grip on life, Joey is worried! No longer a one shot. JoeyXSeto YugiXYami
1. Where's My Miracle

**ABBIE: Hi, I know that I should be updateing on my other two fics, Lost Cause and I Didn't Mean To, but I had some inspiration, plus I love this song!**

**EEVEE: You can't say that you love this song, you wrote it!**

**MEG: Well to be fair it is a good song, good one Abbie!**

**ABBIE: Thanks Meg, now for a change I will do the disclaimer, We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if we did everyone except Joey and Kaiba would be gay and I would be going out with Joey and Eevee would be snogging the face of the CEO, I do however own this song, anyone who wants the tune, just Email me!**

**MEG: I guess we should get on with the fic now...**

* * *

**Where's My Miracle**

Yugi stepped onto the stage, he couldn't see the audience because of the glare from the stage lights, but he had a pretty good idea of who was there. He knew Joey was there with Kaiba, the two had recently announced that they loved each other.Lucky, Yugi thought bitterly. He knew that Yami wouldn't be there, the pharaoh, it seemed had forgotten about his aibou. The rest of the gang had moved on, Tea was in L.A. studying dance, Tristan had gone to Tokyo with Serenity and Duke had followed like a lost puppy.

The depressed hikari had found himself desperately craving his Yami, it was killing him that the pharaoh no longer seemed to care about him. It was Yami's fault that Yugi was falling apart, it was Yami's fault that Yugi was no longer the optimistic, innocent child he had been. Now he was a shell.

Everyone in the crowd could see that this boy was sick, he was thin and scrawny. His skin was pale underneath the ill fitting leather that had become his trademark. The lights once amethyst eyes were now a dull purple.

He was a shell of his former self, he rarely came out of his room or ate, usually Joey had to force him to eat something, but he could never keep it down. Yami's betrayal had broken him. He wasn't stupid enough to cut himself, so he took to the only thing that seemed to help. Singing.

Yugi took a shaky breath, put the microphone to his lips as he began to sing.

_Where's my miracle,_

_Where's my night in shining armour._

_Where's my miracle,_

_Where's my prince upon his stead._

_And every night I wish upon a star,_

_And every night I wonder where you are._

_And I will tell you this for free, I'm waiting for my prince to come and find me._

_Why do I always fall for the wrong guys,_

_Why do I always make mistakes._

_And where's prince charming when I need him,_

_Why are all guys' total fakes._

_Isn't there someone special out there,_

_Isn't there someone to hear my call,_

_Isn't there someone to protect me,_

_Someone to catch me when I fall._

_So now I wonder……_

_Where's my miracle,_

_Where's my night in shining armour._

_Where's my miracle,_

_Where's my prince upon his stead._

_And every night I wish upon a star,_

_And every night I wonder where you are._

_And I will tell you this for free, I'm waiting for my prince to come and find me._

_Why can't I ever get this right,_

_Why does it always go so wrong._

_Why do I always fall for the masked man in disguise,_

_Why can't I find someone normal._

_Isn't there someone who won't leave me,_

_Isn't there someone with a heart,_

_Isn't there someone who will love me,_

_Love me despite all of my faults._

_So now I wonder…….._

_Where's my miracle,_

_Where's my night in shining armour._

_Where's my miracle,_

_Where's my prince upon his stead._

_And every night I wish upon a star,_

_And every night I wonder where you are._

_And I will tell you this for free, I'm waiting for my prince to come, to come and find me._

As Yugi breathed out the last words of the song his dull eyes filled with tears. Pressing the microphone against his lips again, the small broken boy choked out a message, "Y…Yami, I doubt ….y…your listening to...this, but…if…if you are…….then I love……I love you."

Yugi let the microphone drop from hand, it hit the ground with a thunk. And ran from the stage, his eyes shedding tears rapidly.

Joey jumped up from his seat and followed his best friend out to the hallway outside the auditorium. He threw open the doors and peered around the hall. "Uh, Yug' you ok buddy" he asked Yugi as he slid down the wall to comfort his friend.

Yugi was crying into his arms, his sobs wracking his small frame. With another heart wrenching sob the boy yanked his head up to look at the blonde. "How can anything be ok Joey? I still love him!" He choked out, suddenly bursting into another round of hysterical sobs.

Joey pulled the tiny hikari into his arms, it was easier than it should have been, and Joey made a mental note to make sure that his best friend was eating enough, apparently the past months force feeding hadn't done much good. It was a brotherly embrace, nothing romantic about it, but it seemed to calm the tri-coloured teen down as he clung to the larger boys t-shirt.

At this moment Kaiba walked out into the hall with more grace than the blonde but still moving quickly. His cold blue eyes fell upon the couple on the floor near the other end of the hall. Yugi's face buried deeply in Joey's chest, the latter's arms around the small boy. The tall CEO cleared his throat loudly and the blonde looked up at him with puppy eyes brimming with tears.

"He's fallen asleep from crying, I dunno what ta do Seto!" Joey's chocolate eyes were pouring with tears as he held the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Calm down, if he sees you like this I highly doubt that it will make him feel better." The tall brunette said quietly, trying to keep his puppy from breaking down. "It would probably be best to get him to the mansion, I'm not sure that I like the idea of him going home to Yami in this state."

The blonde nodded silently and Swept Yugi up into his arms. Seto gaped at his puppy being able to lift someone his own age with so much ease. "He won't eat when I tell him ta, I've been makin' him eat, but I think he just pukes it back up" He explained, shaking his head sadly,

"Yami's broken him, when I get my hands on that baka pharaoh…." Joey was cut off from his sudden burst of anger by the sound of Yugi whimpering in his arms.

"Yami….I…I'm sorry." He muttered in a delusional state. Kaiba swooped forward and placed the back of his hand on Yugi's forehead as Joey was to busy holding him.  
"He's hot and clammy, possibly because of the fever he seems to have developed, we had better get him to the mansion soon. Stupid baka pharaoh." he muttered under his breath, but Joey still heard him. The usually dumb blonde prayed to the gods that his little buddy would be alright.

As the trio left the hall for the limo that was waiting outside, they didn't notice a figure in the darkness. The mysterious figure's crimson eyes were filled with tears.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**ABBIE: There you go, I am thinking about making this a one shot because I spend a lot of time working on my other two, so tell us what you think!**

**EEVEE: And read our other fics or you shall be sent to the shadow realm!**

**MEG: What Eevee means to say is that if you reveiw all their fics (I don't actually write them) we will give you sweets, oh and along with voting on whether or not this is a one shot, we want to know whether or not you think Abbie should be on sugur for the proverbial next chapter!**

**ABBIE: Yeah, so reveiw, and Meg, hikabikaboo**

**MEG: Booya!**

**EEVEE: Oh holy Ra what did I do to deserve this!**


	2. We'll Need A Hero

**ABBIE: Well here it is, you guys wanted a fic, you got a fic!**

**EEVEE: What is wrong with you people encouraging her!**

**MEG: Thats enough Eevee, it's late, I'm tired, Abbie's sugur high and you are in a bad mood, god what did I do to deserve this?**

**ABBIE: Worshiped a false god, Ra is the real god you know? Anyway on with whatever the hell I was doing, oh yeah, thanking my reveiwers. Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**KURAMARULEZ: Thankyou for the compliment about the song, no it will not be a two shot, I don't do two shots, and sadly no I do not like Yu Hakusho, it would help if I knew what it was!**

**YIMI MAKUYA: I'm sorry I made you cry but that was the general idea (huggs yimi) there you should feel better now.**

**JUSTTAKEMEASIAM: Hey, its on of my fave reveiwers. Sadly the majority over ruled its a fic. I am on sugur (gives huggles) Yami, if you don't talk I'll make you go out with Tea! and I am never late updating, I always update once a week ot earlier on all of my fics, but I have a tendancy to do it at 11:00!**

**HATHOR-GODDESS: Hi, another one of my fave reveiwers (huggles) the intention was to make you cry and hate Yami, but that wll change! Run away, mothers are evil, mine just got back from hospital and is so bossy!**

**SHADOW OF THE DEAD: I agree with Bakura, the signs were there all along, Llama. I agree one shots are evil but they are useful to the authoress!**

**MYSTICAL NONSENSE: Hey, its you, Erin, wait a minute you let Teka try and kill me grrrr. But for reveiwing you still get a hug cause I know you, well in Franny's world anyway! (huggles)**

**DRAGONLADY222: I'm making it longer, I'm doing it!**

**KATIE: Thanks for the reveiw, it only took me asking once to get a reveiw (ectra big huggles for my best mate!) Rangers all the way!**

**SHIRE: You have totally confused me, but thanks for reveiwing!**

**SANSI: If you send me to the shadow realm then you won't get another chapter! Plus Eevee and Meg will kick your ass while I try and stop them!**

**BASTET GODDESS OF EGYPT: I'm continueing, and thankyou for the reveiw!**

**LOSING REALITY: Yep, it's meant to be sad, but I'm glad that you are enjoying it!**

**JOEYWHEELERSONLYSANFANGAL: Yay Franny, I wouldn't recomend setting them on me, DMG is right behind me (smirks evily) I really don't mind bribary as lons as you follow it through, you update soon and I'l get Eevee to lay off, she wants to send Kat and Neila to the shasow realm! This chapters for you Fran!(Gives death huggles)**

**KITTYKATHARU: I'm updating, and I've run out of expresso, be a dear and fetch some for me would ya?**

**GERARDYUROSHI: I know, how cute!**

**KAI'S KITTY: Very cute, but will it be nice for long?**

**ELE GODDESS OF ELEMENTS: not a one shot, not a one shot, not a one shot, not a one shot! Breath hun it helps!**

**LEANNE: Thanks doll, your not hyper for once, amazing!(huggles)**

**MEG: Thats everyone, so reveiw and we will answer, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**We'll Need A Miracle.**

Joey sat on the bed by his sleeping friend. What right had Yami to do this to someone as innocent as Yugi? When Joey and Seto had had to change his clothes for something more suitable for bed the two lovers had been disturbed and shocked.

FLASHBACK

"Joey, can you please try and get him changed while I go and inform the staff. If he were awake I think that Yugi would be more comfortable with you seeing him naked then me." The CEO stalked out of the room before the blonde could say anything.

"Come on then Yug', I guess a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do." he muttered as he lifted the small boy's shirt off him.

"Oh my Ra, SETO!"

The sound of pounding, racing footsteps echoed through the halls of the Kaiba mansion. In a matter of seconds the brunette stepped through the doorway into the guestroom.

"What is it pup, I thought someone had died." He joked to himself but stopped when he saw the look on the blonde's face.

"Pup, what is it?" The mentioned teen just pointed to Yugi's now bare chest.

It was a horrific sight. He was stick thin, all of his ribs were visible under the millions of bruises and cuts, some were faded, and some looked as new as yesterday or this morning. He had always been pale, but this was ridiculous, he was white.

"What the hell happened?"

Joey sat staring at his buddy not noticing that Seto was waiting impatiently for an answer. "Wheeler!" Joey yelped in shock, normally Seto would have picked on him for that but there was no time.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"I dunno, I got a theory though. I think the bullies came back, Ushio probably." The puppy sat staring at Yugi once more with tears dripping down his face.

"Pup, you need to get him dressed, while I call the mansion doctor, can you do that?"

Joey nodded dumbly, Seto kissed him on the forehead and strode off down the corridor.

END FLASHBACK

The doctor had taken a look at Yugi and pronounced it as anorexia, the bruises didn't look too bad and the cuts had stopped bleeding, but that he would need to be kept an eye on, and Joey intended to make sure that he did.

Seto still hadn't returned from whatever he had done after calling the mansion doctor, but Joey hoped that he wasn't gonna do anything stupid, like talk to Yami.

Gods, that arsehole, he still couldn't believe it, the supposedly attentive and caring pharaoh had turned his back on his Hikari. How could he do that after all Yugi had done for him? Yet again Joey was stopped in his mental rant by a groan coming from the bed.

"Yami, I'm……I'm sorry, please forgive me." Joey rolled his friend onto his back so that he could check his vitals.

"Fuck!" Joey leapt from the bed and ran out of the door to find someone, anyone who could help his friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sat in the back of his limo with his laptop on his knee. He gave up trying to concentrate on his work and his mind floated back to the shrimp. By now he had known for a while that Yugi wasn't technically the king of games, Yami was. Seto had made amends with the boy, he had nothing against him. They weren't good friends the way Joey was with him, but they could trust each other.

The pharaoh however was a different matter. Yami was an old enemy from five thousand years ago, and that wasn't going to change because he was friends with the arrogant bastard's hikari. Seto was however astounded, even though he hated Yami, the CEO didn't understand the sudden change in personality. It was a pretty big change, to go from protecting someone with your own life to virtually destroying them mentally and allowing others to destroy them physically.

There was no way in hell he was going to be able to concentrate on this meeting. To hell with the bloody meeting, he controlled the board member's jobs, if they weren't happy they could kiss his ass.

"Driver, turn around, take me to the Moto game shop and wait for me outside."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" Yami shouted as he threw the empty beer bottle at the wall.

He paced the living room careful to ignore the bags filled with white powder on the table, he couldn't have any, not now. It was this stupid drug's fault that he had ignored Yugi, he couldn't even remember the last few months properly.

"Ah! Look at the almighty pharaoh now, drinking himself unconscious and sniffing anything he can get his hands on." The teenage boy slid to the floor, his head was spinning, he needed a glass of water, and an aspirin. Actually he needed the heroin that was sitting temptingly on the table in front of him.

But he couldn't. That was the stuff that had hurt his aibou. If it were a person and were the room not spinning he would've sent it to the shadow realm.

Then he remembered what the guy who had given him the drugs had said.

FLASHBACK

Yami stood in the ally waiting for the guy. He was very uncomfortable, the only reason he was even tempted to do this was because some of his gang done it. They were fine, so he a five thousand year old pharaoh should be able to handle it.

The teenager was knocked from his thoughts when a man strode into the ally with a large back pack. "You here for the delivery" His voice was hard and scratched. Yami nodded

"You got the money?" The teen took out the money he needed and handed it to the man.

The man thrust the bag at Yami and whispered one hint of advice before running off further down the ally.

"Don't drink with alcohol or you'll be sorry, or you might not be able to be."

END FLASHBACK

Yami realised with a jolt that he'd had a sniff of the powder and downed it with three bottles of beer, two of the empty bottles were next to him on the floor. This was it, he was going to die and he'sd never get to explain himself to his light, his love, his aibou.

He was starting to feel drowsy, but it was not a sedated drowsy, more like if you were drowning and slowly losing consciousness painfully.

A knock at the door, well more of a hammer actually brought Yami back enough to focus a little.

"Yami, Yami you baka pharaoh let me in I know you're in there!" The voice behind the door registered as Kaiba's. He might get through this. The drowning feeling was overtaking him again so he did the only thing he could think of. He kicked the glass bottle nearest his foot.  
Then he blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the crash coming from inside the apartment. Stepping back Seto kicked the door in and ran inside.

His cerulean eyes scanned the room quickly. It was a mess, there were empty beer bottles everywhere and there was a suspicious looking white powder in a bag on the table. It had already been opened and judging by the fact that he could smell alcohol in the air someone had taken the drug and alcohol at the same time. Bad move.

He turned around to find an unconscious Yami on the ground next to the beer bottle he had heard break.

Seto dialled the emergency services and called for an ambulance.

The CEO looked down at the pharaoh who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. "You really are a baka pharaoh, you know that. You would have broken that boy's heart even more than you already have, your lucky it's me here and not Joey!"

He stepped away from the unconscious pharaoh, pulled out his cell phone. "Someone get my puppy, now!"

This was going to be hard to explain. We'll need a miracle he thought.

* * *

**ABBIE: You guys know the drill, you reveiw, I write and get high on sugur!**

**EEVEE: By the way, we are not promoting drugs or alcohol, actually we are doing the opposite!**

**MEG: Be safe, have fun and reveiw, night y'all!**

**ABBIE: Wait a sec, hikabikaboo**

**MEG: BOOYA!**

**EEVEE: (Slaps them both) Finally Ra, some peice and quiete!**


	3. Joey's Reaction

**ABBIE:Ok guys, this chappie sucks, but I have serious writers block and I refuse to leave it too long before updating, so this is more of a filler then an actual chappie.**

**EEVEE:Great, Abbie's sugur high, I'm in a bad mood, what else can go wrong?**

**MEG:(Limps in on crutches) Ow...Ow...Ow...**

**EEVEE: What happened to you?**

**ABBIE: Yeah, what did Eevee do to you?**

**EEVEE: Hey!**

**MEG: If you really must know she kicked my arse, cause of what happened in the one shot.**

**EEVEE: I didn't hit you that hard!**

**ABBIE: Anyway, reveiw time!

* * *

KAI'S KITTY: It was quite easy actually, and what if I don't save him. **

ELE GODDESS OF ELEMENTS: OMG, you were scaring me there, I thought that I was gonna have a dead reveiwer on my hands there.

YIMI MAKUYA: Yes, baka pharaoh! Sorry but like I said, this is not a quality chapter.

JUSTTAKEMEASIAM: (Huggles) Yes, maths homework does leave you with weird vocab! Actually I think that I have some to do...Anyway, the sugur has arrived, and I want to hug Yami (how random!)

DRAGONLADY222: Yes, he should know better but he is a baka pharoah, shame really, we will have to sortg out this drug problem.

SANSI: Damnation! Great, now the reveiwers are in control! Eevee is more powerful than Yami, but she would never hurt him (they used to go out, well more like rape each other!)

GLOMPS YUUGI: Yep, I think that you really got the point of the Is your bother cute, cause if he is then I'll take him, but if not, you can sacrifice him! Oh, good luck with the whole monkey thing, I hope it works out for you!

GERARD YUROSHI: Thanks, if I knew you then I would give you huggles...Oh what the hell (huggles)

HATHOR GODDESS: Parents are evil, Eevee slapped us both so that we would both be in shock, she's evil like that! You kinda freaked me out with that bit, I hope you are joking! Anyway, I agree, very useful for this story and, I will change your opinion...next week! (HUGGLES!)

VAMP468: Yeah, don't cry, I'll give you a hug even though i don't actually know you! (huggles) Poor druggy Yami and abused Yugi, I am an evil authoress! (walks off cliff)

* * *

Joey's Reaction.KAI'S KITTY: It was quite easy actually, and what if I don't save him. 

"Seto! Thank Ra!"

"Wow, slow down pup, what is it?" The brunette was surprised at how quickly the blond had gotten to the phone.

"It's Yugi, something's wrong with Yugi, I got help but he ain't right!" Joey was completely distraught and that meant that there wasn't really any hope of calming him down. Unless you happened to be Seto Kaiba.

"Mutt!" The other end of the phone line went silent. Seto hated calling Joey by his last name or calling him a mutt, it brought up too many memories for the blonde.

"Have you calmed down"

"Uh huh" Great now the blonde was hurt.

"Ok, Joey you're going be very pissed at what I've got to tell you, but you've got to promise me that you will remain calm. Can you do that?" This was not going to be fun.

"I'll try, depends what it is." Arragant little prick thought Seto.

"Is that the best I'm going to get out of you?"

"Unless I know what the hell I'm gonna be pissed about, yeah, that's all you get!" Joey sounded very pissed already. That's all I need really the brunette thought.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid pup. Right well I supposed to be going to a meeting today, but I couldn't concentrate. So I went to the game shop." The brunette paused, harsh breathing could be heard down the phone line. Seto gave up waiting for a response; he wasn't exactly the most patient teenager.

"Joey, you're going to need to come to the hospital. I think that you're going to need to be here in about twenty minutes."

"I'm already on my way to the hospital, Yugi got worse. His fever got worse and his heart was racing. Why do I need to be at the hospital anyway?"

"Because Yami will be there."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I'm gonna murder that bastard!" The blonde's voice came through the line as a deadly whisper; even Seto had never heard him talk like that before.

"You won't need to. He's dying."

"Serves him right." The brunette would have fallen over if he hadn't have been sitting down already, Joey was supposed to be the carefree part of their relationship, and Seto was supposed to be the dark.

"As much as I agree that would only hurt Yugi more. I'll see you there; I'd better go explain a few things to the baka paramedics. Bye Pup."

"Bye, love you." The blonde growled before hanging up.

Seto could hear sirens in the distance. As much as he wished Yami would just die, he knew it would kill the small hikari even more than it already was. He couldn't believe Joey's reaction; his innocent, naive pup was apparently rooting for murder.

"Someone had better be keeping an eye on Mokuba." The CEO muttered to himself.

* * *

**ABBIE: Now that we are done with crappy short chapter it should get better!**

**EEVEE: You're evil, you know that!**

**ABBIE: Yes, I should just go and end it! (walks off cliff that just happens to be next to her.)**

**EEVEE: SHIT! (Runs after deranged aibou!)**

**MEG: Great, now she's gone and got Abbie suicidal! Ok people R and R! Cause Abbie will probly need to be cheered up with lots of hugs and reveiws!**


	4. Both Down And Out

**ABBIE: (backing away from reveiwers) Now come on, let's not be too hasty... Meg, a little help please!**

**MEG: (backing away) yeah right!**

**EEVEE: you should've updated...**

**ABBIE: Well, anyway, seeing as I can't answer your reveiws here, I'll go answer them the proper way... unless your annonymous... then I just wont...**

**MEG: I don't think people who own Beyblade have to do disclaimers, so if we're doing one then do you really think we own it!**

**ABBIE: (behind Eevee) enjoy the crap chappie!**

**

* * *

Both Down And Out**

The hospital waiting room was crowded beyond belief and surprisingly noisy for a hospital. No one noticed a young blonde walking past certain rooms, hoping to catch a glimpse of either of his friends, well one of his friends and someone he wanted to murder. The entrance doors flew open as a brunette CEO stalked in, his trench coat billowing threateningly behind him.

"Joey, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

The blonde turned round just in time to be dragged over to the waiting area by a rather pissed brunette.

"Watch it!"

"Shut up and listen for a minute!" Seto, now even more pissed off then he had been earlier, really needed to explain a few things before his pup murdered the pharaoh. "Yami's in theatre, apparently he had taken large amounts of heroin mixed with beer. He's in a coma."

Joey's face paled to resemble that of a ghost. "What! That ain't possible! He's the god dammed pharaoh of Egypt! When I get my hands on him I swear I'm gonna-"

Seto held up a hand to stop the enraged puppy from hyperventilating in anger. "There's no need. The doctors pumped his stomach the best they could but it wasn't enough. He's dying, and the only person who can save him is Yugi."

"Yugi can't help either! He's on life support in ICU!"

"What?"

"Yeah, the doc said he's anorexic and bulimic and he's got a punctured lung from broken ribs. How the hell did all this happen?" Seto held his puppy close. The blonde was confused and distraught, never a good combination.

"I don't get it, finally there's no one trying to take over da world, things should be getting better!" Tears fell down Joey's face, his tough act forgotten. Seto kept control over his emotions carefully, making sure that he was strong for his pup. He gently led the distraught blonde to a seat and reminded him to breathe.

Seto looked up at the large clock above the reception desk. It was quarter past four, three hours since he had cancelled his meeting. Knowing that his timing was crappy, and not particularly caring he lifted the blonde's chin up trying to meet his eyes.

"Joey, Joey listen to me, love." His tone was gentle and kind, something that even his brother didn't hear often. A pair of honey eyes raised to meet icy blue, both rimmed red. "Joey, who did you leave Mokuba with?"

For a minute the blonde looked confused, then, as if only just understanding what Seto had said his eyes lit up. "I l-left him with Roland back at the mansion"

He sighed in relief and pulled his puppy closer, today was turning out to be a strange day, strange and not in a good way.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sighed, he had been sitting in the dark for what seemed like hours, and was incredibly bored. At first the complete blackness had seemed peaceful but now it was just plain boring, no noise, nothing to see, even no pain, which was strange, he was always in pain so why not now?

At first he had been curious as to how he had got there, or why he was there, but at this point he really just wanted to leave.

The last thing he remembered was the school talent show. He had sung the song he had written at the start of his depression, back when he had first realized that Yami wasn't his guardian anymore. He had known that singing it would probably send him into a fit of tears, but he had hoped he would manage to deliver his message first. Well, that had been a great plan.

After he had run out Joey had came out and tried to make him feel better. Great job Joey!

Yugi sighed and rocked back and forth slowly.

"I know, I could play a game!" He paused for a moment in thought. "I spy with my chibi eye something beginning with B! Wow Yugi, is it black?" The petite light stopped being sarcastic to himself as he realized two things.

One, talking to yourself made you crazy, Mari and Bakura were crazy. He did not want to be like them.

Two, enough people picked on him without him doing it to himself.

Yugi shut his chibi eyes and sighed again. 'Hey, I wonder if I could count up to a billion' he thought, deciding insanity was better then boredom.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yami blinked and in the darkness found nothing. His head ached and he stood up, swaying slightly but quickly regaining his balance. It was pitch black, there was no sound, light or anything anywhere.

The ex-pharaoh tried to think back to how he had gotten there.

He had been at home, no wait, he hadn't. He had been at school… hadn't he? Oh, everything was so confusing!

Why was he here, better yet, where was here!

Yami sat back down hard. After moaning about his sore ass he sat and began pondering things. Things such as why the dark magician girl and the dark magician weren't a couple…

* * *

**ABBIE: I know that it's not great but I wanted to update so, I got this out. **

EEVEE: Look, just reveiw coz otherwise I have to put up with this wingebag!

**MEG: What's that over there?**

**EEVEE: what? (looks where meg is pointing)**

**MEG: (smacks her round the head with a pillow and runs) SUCKA!**

**EEVEE: MEG!**

**ABBIE: (smiling and sweatdropping Please reveiw...)**


End file.
